


Sparkling

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Smoker's Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359371) by [Ophelice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelice/pseuds/Ophelice). 



The boy was quiet. His bright red sweater and tight leggings were always pristine. He was always carrying an air of superficiality. I wished to break that shell and see the sparkle within. He had dark skin, dark hair, but the brightest ruby eyes. He was Italian, and he was always talking about being in a state of mind called "triggered", whatever that is. He was weird, but he was the cutest lil' senior I'd ever seen. When we first met officially, I'd been smokin' (legally, of course). He'd come over and told me to put it out.

"Smoking is illegal on school grounds, and don't even get me started on the amount of chemicals within that cancer stick! Statistics show that..." that was all I heard because personally I was too busy memorizing his face. I was brought back into focus when he said, "...And that's why I'm going to wait out here with you in order to deter you from skipping. Your actions are now affecting me as well as yourself. That's two people you're hurt....WHAT ARE YO-..." It was at this point that I had picked him up over my shoulder and was luggin' him towards my car. He went surprisingly quiet, but I could tell that he was some kinda' scared. I pushed him in, climbed over, and got in and drove away. He kept looking back, I simply tried to keep my face neutral.

"Where on earth could you possibly be taking me?!"

"Relax, chief. I'm aimin' ta quit puffin', and I might need help not pickin' out the strongest cigarettes at the store. They sell quittin' stuff, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure, however if you would've just told me, then I would've most definitely gotten into the vehicle with you and gone wherever you insisted to drag me. That was highly triggering, considering the fact that I am celibate, and have sworn off all contact-"

I laughed. "It's cool, chief. Just wanted to try something out a movie, that's all. You started soundin' like you were gonna rant again. "

"Well, I am not particularly fond of physical contact, and would appreciate if you wouldn't force it on me. I'm celibate, which as you know means I don't wish any sort of- MMMFPH!"

I'd put my hand over his mouth then, his mouth was cute, but it was always runnin' "Ahh, be quiet chief were almost there."

I parked and helped him out of the car. We got inside and I opened the door. He began grabbing gum and candy from various places, followed by grabbing a soft drink, and placed them all at the checkout counter. I went to pay for it all, and surprise, surprise who should come in but his little monster...I mean younger brother, also on lunch break.

"What the HELL are you doing with my brother, punk?!"

"Chillax, doll, just grabbin' stuff to quit using cancer sticks."

"Yes, Karkat I'm merely helping him drop that nasty habit and getting some things to practice."

"Yeah, whatever, put one fricking hand on him, and I'll call the cops and haul your ass in myself!" He stormed out in his normal huff, which was furious. Furiously adorable.

"I apologize for my brother."

"it's cool chief, he's kinda' adorable."

"DEAR GOG, WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET BACK TO SCHOOL!"

We booked it to my car, and I sped back to school, with two minutes left to spare. I loaded the things in my pocket, and handed him his drink. We went to our separate classes, and at the end of the day, which was unfortunately the old crone's class, gave me detention. I snuck out the first floor window and went to meet him by my car where we had agreed on. I took him home, and ended up getting "cherry soda" spilled on him by my little monster, Eridan. I (for obvious reasons) sent him home after applying somethin' for those stains to his sweater. After that, I beat the little monster within an inch of his life, and made him swear never to do that again. Shortly afterwards, we had a written assignment given to us in the writing class we shared, and it was to write a letter confessing something, which we were to not put our names on. I, obviously confessed my love for Him, and I'm not gonna write it, but suffice to say that it got my heart beatin' a lil' faster. I scrapped it though. It was kinda... mushy. I just wrote about like smokin' before I was legal or whateva'.

"Whatcha write about, chief?"

"If you must know, I wrote about how many times I had not properly tagged my triggers. It was honestly refreshing to get it all off my chest..." He didn't actually trail off, but by then I had about thirty seconds to get to class, but I loved his voice, so I decided to not tell him. A few minutes later, though...

"Goodness, have I really been speaking that long?! There's only a few minutes left of class! I shall have to bid you farewell, I'm afraid."

"Cool, nice talking to you too, chief!" We went our separate ways, and we promised to see each other after our separate classes.

After that, I took him out on a date, but was totally cool about it as he just thought we were out eating. I paid for the meal, and drove him home. But, when I leaned in, he turned his head suddenly and we were kissin'! I meant to go for his cheek, and he was ramblin' about something or other. Not like he pushed me away. I gotta say, that's the startin' point. He most definitely wouldn't have said yes if I wouldn't have kissed him. That was a few years ago. Today is our second anniversary, and Kankri is most certainly a talkative boyfriend, but I'mma pretty good listener. Ah, I almost forgot! I'm Cronus Ampora, Greaser Extraordinaire. Kankri Vantas is my boyfriend, and I'm definitely glad that the sparkle is still captured in Kankri.


End file.
